


And Now for Something Completely Different

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Multi, swinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Experimentation. Based off a dream I had. RandL involved in a rather close friendship.





	

I kissed her. It wasn't at all awkward like I expected. We had had a couple of drinks, had flirted a lot, and I felt alive. We had been good friends for a while, but it was platonic. Being physical was simply... Comfortable. I trusted her. 

It had been a to do, seeing if this could happen. The tension had been palpable. After months and months of flirting, hinting, and talking in circles, I eventually found a way. I had told them a story about a "friend," one that had used a code word to feel out people she thought wanted to hook up. After that, I waited. If they didn't bite, no worries. When I spoke to him next, he looked very purposefully at me and said, "I like to be _noisy_." My heart leapt into my throat, and my pulse flew a hundred miles an hour. I had never thought it would be an option, but here we were.

We were well aware of them watching us. The fantasies it fulfilled for them. I suppose that was the real reason we were doing this, was to please our partners, yet it was also oddly satisfying for the both of us. As our tongues explored each others' mouths, we tried hard not to smile as a glance in their direction showed them both to be slack jawed and wide eyed. Our lips parted, and we returned our attention to them.

"You know, if we filmed this, we could make a lot of money." Her boyfriend joked. We all chuckled. 

I watched as she crawled over to my fiancée, his eyes darting to me to verify once again that I was okay with this. My wink put him at ease, and he returned her kiss eagerly. I watched a moment, reveling in how my partner looked. Enjoying seeing him from this vantage point, from the outside, seeing how he otherwise would look with me. Her boyfriend moved to sit directly behind me, gently pressing his lips to my shoulder as we looked on.

My fiancee was a powerful man in bed. He was the dominant type, and it was thrilling to see him like this. Surprisingly, I felt no jealousy. With anyone else, I probably would have. However, my friend was deeply in love with her boyfriend, I knew, and we all respected and loved each other as friends. There was no threat here. 

I felt an odd little jump of excitement when he turned her over to lie on her back, knowing what he would do next. He was a master at this, and I was kind of eager for her to see how amazing he was for me on a regular basis. He buried his face between her legs, and she immediately began to moan and writhe beneath him. 

"Holy fuck..." She said breathlessly, eyes wide open in shock, as though she couldn't believe how skilled he was.

I felt a hand brush my side, and her boyfriend's lips grazed my bare shoulder again. I turned my face to him, and pressed my lips to his. It was just as I imagined it would be. He grasped at my breast, and I situated myself to straddle him, both of us sitting up. I could feel his solid erection beneath me, but didn't move to let him enter me yet. I wanted to wait. His hands wandered along my back, feeling every inch of me, and he looked over my shoulder at my friend, still so occupied that she barely noticed. He gripped my backside as we heard her cry out in her orgasm. 

"Oh my God, that's hot," he said softly. This new experience left him breathless.

My fiancée kissed up along her abdomen as he made his way up to her breasts. Her back arched as he wrapped his mouth around her nipple, sucking and nipping until he moved suddenly to her mouth. She kissed him much more eagerly this time, grinding her hips upward, wrapping her legs around him. He lifted her legs on to his shoulders, and began to slowly enter her so as not to injure her. I watched her face. The look of awe on it created strange feelings in me: Pride, satisfaction, and excitement. 

I turned my attention back to her boyfriend. I grasped his member, stroking along the length of it, reveling in his groans. My mouth sought out his, kissing him desperately, basking in the moment. I shifted ever so slightly, and he groaned slightly louder as he slid inside me. It felt so good, and I couldn't describe how incredible it was to hear our partners next to us in their own pleasure. It was naughty, it was sexy, our own personal porn. The fantasy of it overtook all of us. My hips swiveled and rocked, intensity building as I did so. 

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time." I whispered in his ear. It seemed to fuel his desire. I cried out as he began to thrust into me, harder, his expression hard and intense. As I felt my own pleasure mounting, I looked over to my fiancée and my friend, and it pushed me over the edge. I gripped his back in my climax, gasping. She and I both lay back, catching our breath, and our own partners came over to us. 

As my fiancée began to fuck me, I clawed at his back, my lip trembling, the utter sexiness of the moment overtaking me. This was mine. I was reunited with him, and it seemed to make the experience more rewarding. 

It wasn't long until the guys had come as well, collapsing next to us. 

Gradually, our breathing became more even, and we all lay there in a state of post coital bliss. It wasn't until my fiancée said, "I like sex. It's nice!" In his best Borat impression that we all dissolved into giggles. We all gave each other high fives and got dressed. No awkward silences, no strangeness to our relationship after that. Just fun.

It was amazing what comfort true friendship brought into the bedroom. Wherever we went from here, whether we wanted to do it again or not, it didn't matter. We were friends. And nothing changed that. 

 


End file.
